


I Miss you

by LucyGucy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyGucy/pseuds/LucyGucy
Summary: 约翰抓到了收藏家们都想拥有的金色雄鹿，他打算第二天骑马去圣丹尼斯卖掉
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 14





	I Miss you

变成鹿人的亚瑟  
ooc主意⚠️  
在亚瑟死去的一年后，约翰听说了金色雄鹿的传说并打算活捉且将雄鹿卖掉，但是在卖掉的前一晚，这个故事发生了....  
我永远爱约瑟两人

把挣扎的鹿绑好以后约翰在旁边开始搭帐篷生火，原本尝试挣脱的雄鹿慢慢安静下来，盯着生火的约翰，原本蓝绿色的眼睛被火光映的金黄。

“你为什么一定要在这里出现？”约翰望着雄鹿又望向身边的空地，他还隐约记得一年前这里充满着欢声笑语。“有那么多地方你偏要选在这里，”约翰拿出一块牛肉在火上烤着，他叹了口气。“反正你也听不懂吧…”

约翰吃完牛肉以后就钻进帐篷睡觉了，他认为自己绑的绳子足够结实应该不会被区区一头雄鹿挣脱开，但半夜的时候他被摩擦绳子的声音吵醒了。点亮帐篷里油灯约翰从帐篷里爬出来看着眼前的景象呆在原地；原本雄鹿所在的地方已经变成了一个被绑住的裸体男人，他正在背对着自己尝试把绳子磨开。肉眼可见的肌肉线条伴随着男人的动作变化着，那一头浅棕色过肩的长发发在清澈的月光底下散发着淡淡的光芒。

“你是谁？”尽管对方被束缚着，约翰还是掏出了自己左轮以防万一。听到约翰声音的男人身子一怔，但没有任何回应。  
“我再问一遍，你是...”  
“马斯顿...”  
听到自己名字的约翰一惊，他快步的绕到男人正面然后不可置信的向后退了几步：这张不管隔了多久他都可以一眼认出来的脸，正在望着他微笑。  
“...好久不见。”

左轮掉在地上发出清脆的响声，它的主人没有经过任何思考的抱住了眼前被绑住的男人。失而复得的喜悦让约翰热泪盈眶，他紧紧的抱着面前的男人，不断亲吻着他的脸庞仿佛松开他的下一秒男人就会再次消失。

跟约翰的再会与男人几年以来脑子里想象的不太一样，约翰这次反常的没有任何责备或埋怨，也没有任何的漫骂，拥抱良久仅仅只有一句，

“我很想你...”

约翰吻住了亚瑟，把亚瑟想说的话堵了回去；约翰实际上也不知道自己为什么这么干，只是一时的冲动。亚瑟欣然接受了约翰吻，同时也是因为他的手脚都被束缚。一吻结束以后约翰才发现亚瑟还是被绑着，马上掏出小刀给亚瑟松绑；直到亚瑟从绳子里挣脱出来，约翰才意识到亚瑟身上一丝不挂。

“我给你拿个毯子，”约翰正打算转身的时候被亚瑟拦住了，“怎么..唔！”亚瑟拽住约翰的领子把他拽了回来随即回吻了上去，得到亚瑟回答的约翰仿佛变了一个人，遵循着自己的本能把完全没有准备的亚瑟扑倒在地。

“去帐篷里。”亚瑟看着约翰说道，双臂尝试着支撑自己起来。约翰默认的从亚瑟身上起来伸出手把亚瑟拉了起来。

把油灯点亮放在角落，帐篷里战况越发惨烈；约翰的衣服和裤子被扔到了帐篷外面，他跟亚瑟现在是真的赤裸相见，虽然是第一次跟男人做，约翰并没有表露出来自己是新手的样子，假装胸有成竹。他开始轻轻的啃咬和吮吸亚瑟的脖子，想在对方身上留下自己的痕迹却又不敢使劲。

“白吃烤肉了...”  
“操你的...”  
有了亚瑟言语言上的刺激，约翰开始了用力的在亚瑟身上留下自己的痕迹，他想将亚瑟每一寸肌肤占为己有。亚瑟轻轻的喘息着，这场性爱对他来说也是一场未知数，他不知道最后的结果会怎样，但他享受着约翰带给自己的感觉。

“啊～.”在约翰舔舐亚瑟的乳首时，亚瑟发出了轻微的呻吟；捕捉到这轻微声音的约翰马上开始不停挑逗的双乳，不时的轻咬和吮吸给予亚瑟胸部不少的快感，带有薄茧的手指不断揉搓另一边的乳头时不时的让亚瑟发出轻喘。

“已经有反应了。”终于放开双乳的约翰看着亚瑟的分身。  
“彼此彼此啊。”亚瑟轻笑着起身，在对方没有防备的情况下抓住了约翰半勃的分身开始套弄。  
“嗯啊…轻点..”被抓住命根子的约翰有些不爽但是还是默许亚瑟这么干了。对方的手活很好，时不时的让约翰轻骂出声；约翰不是没有让别人打过手活，但是这次给他手活的是亚瑟不仅带给他了一层朦胧的负罪感，同时也增加了快感。  
“感觉这么强烈吗？”亚瑟换了个姿势跪在约翰面前，在约翰沉浸在快感时将分身含进自己的嘴里。  
“额啊！？”没有预料到这样发展的约翰有点惊讶但是身体马上因为酥麻的快感往后倾斜，因为快感抬起的腿夹住了亚瑟的上下摆动的头。

亚瑟的舌头在约翰性器顶端的沟壑里轻舔着，时不时的一个深喉让约翰难以自制的呻吟；性器流出的前液也被亚瑟尽数咽了下去。温暖的口腔包裹着不断涨大的的性器，灵活的舌头舔过每一根凸起的血管，手指也不断的揉搓被冷落的两颗肉球。不断提升的快感让约翰意识到再这样下去用不了多久他就会射出来，于是他把性器从亚瑟嘴里抽出来然后再次把亚瑟摁倒在身下准备进入亚瑟的后穴。

“等等..先扩张...”亚瑟打断了正在准备插入的约翰，就算他没有和男人做过他也知道以约翰的大小直接插入不太现实。约翰听取了亚瑟建议，他也不希望看到亚瑟因为自己受伤；从背包里翻了一遍才翻出了一盒用了一半的发油。

“就这样凑合一下吧。”约翰在自己的食指上涂满发油以后也在后穴上面涂抹了一层。约翰先在亚瑟后穴外围轻轻的按摩摩擦着直到第一节手指可以轻松进入，随后他慢慢的试探着让前两节手指慢慢没入温暖的后穴；虽然里面非常的紧致但约翰还是能感受到背后足够大的空间，在感觉到亚瑟里面的肌肉也稍微放松之后他加入了第二根手指。

异物的进入让亚瑟感到有些不适，他努力的放松自己尝试减少不适感，他深吸一口气尝试着只把感知放在约翰手指所在的周围，在约翰手指经过一点时他毫无防备的叫出声来。

“哈啊！”亚瑟因为突如其来的快感弓起了身子，他完全没有想到后穴里会有一点带给他不亚于性器被包裹的快感。  
“这里？”约翰不是傻子，看到亚瑟这样他马上把手指按照原路返回再次经过凸起的那一点，不出所料的再次让亚瑟失声叫出来。  
“操，别..不..行..”强烈的快感让亚瑟萌生出了不知名的羞耻感从而让他想让约翰赶快停止刺激那一点。  
“可是你的身体很享受，”约翰还是不断的刺激着那一点，空闲的手抚慰着亚瑟被冷落但是还是翘的很高的性器。“这里有那么舒服吗？”再一次使劲的按压那一点让亚瑟扭动着身子尝试着挣脱但是被约翰按在原地。

潮水般的快感不断的累积着，在从未体验过的性器和后的双重快感的刺激下亚瑟呻吟着射了出来。仅仅是刺激前列腺的高潮还不够，这一次的释放仅仅打开了亚瑟身体里的一个开关，后穴因为残留的快感不住的收缩吮吸着约翰的手指，刚刚释放完的分身也再一次挺立起来。

“这么快吗？”约翰将溅到手指上的白浊胡乱的抹在了旁边的毯子上，随后他看着再次挺立的性器想起了亚瑟给自己口交的场景随即把亚瑟性器也含了进去。

“靠...不要..嗯啊！”亚瑟尚未缓过劲的敏感身体再一次受到了不小的刺激，亚瑟费力的眯起眼睛透过因快感而积在眼眶里的泪水看着卖力给自己口交的约翰。“你..什么时候..嘶啊...变得这么耐心了？”

“从再次遇见你开始。”约翰吐出性器不假思索的答道。他只是不希望再次失去亚瑟，他不想再体会失去家人的感受，在亚瑟牺牲自己时约翰才真正懂得了什么叫做心如刀绞；如今金发男人再次回到了他的身边他便开始加倍珍惜。

看着一本正经的约翰亚瑟欣慰的笑了，之前的那个易怒的臭小鬼终于懂得如何将自己的棱角收起来，放下所有顾虑跟自己坦诚相见，也许是许久不见也可能是真正改变，但约翰变得成熟了许多。

“前戏做够了，插进来吧。”  
“什么？”  
“插进来，你不是已经忍不住了吗？”  
感叹着亚瑟对自己的了如指掌，也秉着恭敬不如从命的精神，约翰将剩下的发油均匀涂抹在自己兴奋已久的分身上对准了已经放松的后穴试探性的插入了一点。尽管后穴得到了一定的扩张，亚瑟也在尽量的放松，仅仅是进入了一个头部便让亚瑟低声骂了一句。

“操，轻点....” 亚瑟抬起头看着疼痛的部分尝试着放松，但是适得其反，湿热的后穴反而夹的更紧。约翰不想伤害到亚瑟，可是现在尴尬的半插入让约翰不得不再次的缓慢前进。在大概插入到一半的时候感受到亚瑟后穴里更大的空间的约翰使劲的一顶跨让亚瑟半痛苦的喊叫出声。撕裂的痛感伴随着随之而来而来的快感让亚瑟抱住了约翰的后背然后把头靠在约翰肩膀上轻轻的喘息着。

“靠..."   
“很疼吗，要不然我...”  
“不用，让我再适应一会儿。”  
亚瑟果断打断了约翰的主意，他把全身的注意力集中到了自己的小腹，尝试着放松。而约翰则看着靠在自己肩膀上的亚瑟发了一会儿呆随后像是决定了什么似的一口咬在了亚瑟的肩膀上，突如其来的痛感让亚瑟嘶吼了一声。咬下去的地方已经冒出了暗红色的血珠，他们被约翰一一舔去然后被黑发牛仔贪婪的吮吸着。

“所以自从你被狼咬了以后退化成狼人了？我以为一年时间足够你进化成智人了”亚瑟因为刺痛感微微皱眉，但嘴巴依旧不放过约翰。  
“你tm才退化成狼人了！”约翰不耐烦的回道，也就是亚瑟的这最后一句话彻底将约翰心底尘封了将近一年的野性再次激发出来。没有招呼的突然顶入让本来想再次怼回去的的亚瑟深吸了一口凉气；约翰没有减速反而动的越来越快，不顾紧致穴壁阻拦，义无反顾的开拓着未被征服的领土。

“啊..哈啊..你tm...慢点..会死吗？”亚瑟深知自己逃不掉，他只好紧紧抱住约翰防止被剧烈的动作甩出去。约翰的性器反反复复的碾过敏感的凸起，让亚瑟止不住的小声喘息着努力不让自己叫出来。而约翰则奔着让亚瑟持续叫出声来的目标继续操干着。

刚开始的确很痛，尤其当用来做润滑的东西只是一些发油和前液，亚瑟觉得后穴的痛感是其他痛感不能对比的。当他后穴开始分泌肠液以后，性器的进入的痛觉便没有那么明显了，相反，当经过凸起时他般会有一种触电般的快感一直持续到下一次的刺激。出于自己的尊严问题，亚瑟死死的咬住嘴唇直到出血都不会叫出一声，随着约翰动作的加快，亚瑟偶尔会忍不住的呜咽着出生但是马上会再次被他自己吞回肚子里。

看着在自己面前有些示弱的亚瑟，约翰脑子里第一想法是亚瑟很可爱，然后这个想法彻底的激起了他的占有欲。  
“你这么快就不行了？我以为一年时间足够你度过青春期啊...”约翰因为脑中的想法有些出神， 他的动作随即慢了下来给了亚瑟嘴臭的时间。  
“我也以为一年时间也足够给你漱口了...."随即，约翰使劲的挺入，让亚瑟马上叫了出来。叫出声的亚瑟有点不自然的将头扭向了一旁盯着油灯里的跳动的火苗，但马上强迫着被约翰扭过头与他亲吻。

约翰觉得自己已经失了智，他像疯了一样的在亚瑟的身上留下吻痕，牙印，仿佛这是唯一他可以告诉全世界亚瑟是他的方式。亚瑟享受着整个过程，他知道上次的离去在约翰心中的创伤，并且想尽全力的去弥补，他迎合着约翰的每一个动作，亲吻与抚摸。身上人的眼睛在昏暗的油光灯下闪烁着耀眼的光芒，眼神中只有被占有的自己。不知过了多久，约翰终于开始了最后的冲刺，亚瑟边呜咽着边抱紧了约翰，约翰再次占满了亚瑟的唇，两人在激烈的舌吻中一起释放了出去。

“喂，你又快了啊..”  
“什么叫又？这不是你第一次和我做吗？”  
“我记得吃什么来着可以补，什么来着？”  
“摩根你脑子是不是有问题？”  
事后，二人赤裸着躺在帐篷一边抽着约翰为了集香烟卡买的高级香烟一边打着趣。虽然都没有明说，但是他们都知道他们想念这种久违的感觉。当尼古丁进入大脑的时候，约翰开始有点打瞌睡，他仰面躺在帐篷的皮毛上看着背对着自己抽烟的亚瑟。  
“你应该把头发减掉。”  
“为什么？头发长难道不英姿飒爽吗？”  
“你的脑子是真的需要修理啊，英姿飒爽是形容你这样的人吗？”  
“不是吗？”

难以陈述的安静....

“你，为什么不早点回来？”  
“嗯？”亚瑟转过头，看着半打着瞌睡没法控制自己话语的约翰。  
“如果你一直活着，为什么不来找我？”  
亚瑟深知自己回答不了约翰的这个问题，他自己也不知道为什么他又回到了这个世界上，他记忆中最后一件事是悬崖边的日出。在他思考这个问题的时候约翰已经沉沉睡去。

“马斯顿，对不起...”

次日清晨，从沉睡中醒来的约翰在不可思议中开启了他的一天。他知道昨晚的一切不是梦，他依旧赤裸着躺在帐篷里，但是身边完全没有曾经存在一个人的痕迹。他穿好裤子跑出了帐篷，割开的绳子还在但是雄鹿消失了，仿佛世界在抹去亚瑟摩根这个人的同时又给他留下了一丝希望。约翰失望的望着已经燃尽的篝火，他拿出了亚瑟的日记本打算把昨晚的经历记下来，但当他翻到本应该是空白的一页时他呆在了原地：他睡觉的样子被人刻画在了日记本上，在一旁的角落里留下了作者的署名——A.M.


End file.
